Best Fiends
by Kiki MoMo
Summary: Their parents thought their kids would get along.. they were wrong. The summer before second grade, Bulma meets a boy named Vegeta. He looked like he was a well behaved boy. But looks CAN be decieving... right? And when Vegeta is forced to attend the same school as Bulma, will he learn to get along with his new classmates? Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**OH YEAH! MEH FIRST STORY! **

**Lmao.. yeah sorry for my sudden outburst. I needed to do something useful in my life, so I started writing. I wouldn't say I'm really good at it, but I'm not horrible. Im also sorry about the horrid summary.**

**I'll apologize in advance if I post anything that's offencive. But hey, if you don't like, don't read. And I also apologize in advance when I dont update fast enough.**

**I work best when I am getting criticized, so can you please review and tell me how you feel. _Please_ dont sugar coat anything.. I need your raw opinion. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DRAGONBALL Z**

* * *

**Prologue **

"Sweetie, this is Vegeta." Mrs. Briefs smiled down at her aqua-headed daughter. "His family just moved next door!" Bunny Briefs shook both Vegeta's hands, and gave Livia, Vegeta's mother a hug. "Im going to get some lemonade ok?"

Bulma smiled at her mother's retreating figure then at Vegeta. "So we will go to the same school, right?" She saw the flame-headed boy cringe, then scowl. He growled something inaudible under his breath. Then his dad, Vegeta Senior, slapped Vegeta on the back of his head.

"Ow!" He rubbed the back of his head, while frowning at his father. "Why did you do that for, old man?" He earned another slap on the back of his head.

"Hold your tongue, boy." Vegeta Senior demanded. Bulma looked up at Vegetas's dad. He was a intimidating looking man. He had a goatee, and instead of bangs, like Vegeta Jr. has, he has a widows peak. Vegeta Sr. wore a scowl on his face. Then their eyes met. Vegeta Sr. smiled warmly.

"Yes father…" Vegeta jr mumbled.

Moments later, Bunny Briefs and Dr. Briefs came back with a tray of six lemonades. "Here you go! The lemons are fresh from the garden!" The blonde woman looked down at Bulma, who was stairing at Vegeta. She saw Vegeta smirk.

"What are you looking at, girl?" The seven year old boy snapped at her. Bulma's face turned to a light shade of pink.

"Uhh nothing!" She quickly answered. "And my name is _Bulma. _You had something on your face." Bulma took a few sips of her lemonade, trying to act casual. She nearly choked on her drink from laughing when Vegeta started running his hands through his thick ebony mane, and wiping his face with the back of his hand. Livia raised an eyebrow.

"Are you alright, Veggie?" Livia asked, kneeling down to his level. Bulma thought she was the most beautiful women she's ever seen. She had raven hair that flowed down her back, she had ivory skin and a pair of sparkling jade eyes. She wispered something in her son's ear, then his mood totaly changed. A little smile appeared on Vegeta's face.

"Ok, mother." He said. Then his gaze turned to Bulma. "I'm sorry, _Bulma" _He said her name like it was a disease. "Mother says to be nice to you. You wanna go play in my room? I have lots of toys!"

Bulma imagined his room filled with all sorts of dolls and stuffed animals. She shook her head. _No_.. boys play with cars and action figures. "Sure!" She smiled and held Vegeta's hand. He lead her into his huge house. And Bulma tried her best to ignore the tingling in her stomache.

She missed the mischievous glint in Vegeta's eyes.

* * *

**YAAAY! Did you like it? **

**Ohh and sorry agian about the horrible summary... I staired blankly at the screen for a good thirty minutes while thinking about a summary for this story. Lol. I was gonna say the hell with it, and type: _'Just read the goddamn story'_ for the summary. **

**If theres a good amount of people that like my story, then I'll update as fast as I can! **

**Til then, BYEEEEEEEE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**YAAAY!**

**I'm soo happy that you people like my story. Its only a few, but hey, better than nothin' Lol. I'll try to make this chappie as long as possible. :3**

**Ohh and one more thing... psst! i like cupcakes xD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z**

* * *

The flame-headed boy lead Bulma up three flights of stairs. They walked down the narrow hallway, and into the small door that can only fit kids their size. At the moment she stepped in, Vegeta snatched his hand away from hers. "Hey!" Bulma cried, taken off guard, "What did I do?!"

Vegeta grunted and pointed to his right. "Sit here, girl."

Bulma slowly walked over to his bunk-bed and sat on the bottom bunk. She noticed that the covers she sat on had Spiderman punching a crook straight in his jaw. Bulma looked up and Vegeta was gone. "Hey! Where did you go?"

"I'm in here, girl!" She heard Vegeta yell from the other room.

Bulma stepped off the bed and walked to a door that was slightly ajar. "What's wrong with you, Vegeta? And where's the toys? I wanna pl-" Before she could finish her sentence, a Nerf football collided with her right arm. "OUCH! What was that for?!"

Vegeta's creul laugh rang throughout the play room. "What do you mean, girl? I thought you wanted to play?"

"My name is Bulma!" She balled her little hands into fists. "And this isn't playing!"

Little Vegeta only smirked and walked over to an open wooden chest. "Yes it is!" He grabbed a mini red, white, and blue basketball and started to bounce it on the wooden floor. "Lets play basketball!"

The aqua headed girl smoothed out her crimson sundress. "I… I don't know how to play basketball."

Her response made Vegeta bust out laughing. "You don't know how to play basketball?!" He bounced the ball five more times before shooting it through the hoop. He turned around with a smug look on his face. "It's really easy actually… You only have to shoot the ball through the basket. There's more rules that you're too dumb to understand." He started to laugh more when he saw Bulma's face turn red from anger.

"I'm not dumb!" Bulma couldn't believe how someone can be so mean. She didn't do anything wrong. He's a boy, so he should treat her with respect...right? That's what Bulma's mom always said to her. Bulma crossed her arms and walked over to Vegeta's BB gun. If he wanted to be mean, she'll be mean back. "You don't know how to treat a lady!" She pointed the gun at Vegeta.

"Pfft hahahahahaha! What are you gonna do?!" Vegeta smirked. "You're gonna shoot me?" He saw her fiddle with the BB gun, then she pointed it to him agian. "Do you even know how to shoot a gun?"

Bulma nodded. She once watched a movie that had lots of crime in it. She saw the gangsters turn their gun sideways and pull the trigger. "Look, since I'm nice, I'm gonna teach you how to be a lady."

Vegeta looked at her like she sprouted mushrooms and grew wings. "Teach me?" He stopped bouncing his basketball and held it with his forearm and hip. "You can't teach me anything! You dont even know how to shoot a gun!"

"Yes I can!" Bulma pulled the trigger. To her luck, the gun was on rapid fire. The Baby Bullets pelted agianst Vegeta's skin, making him yelp in pain. Bulma laughed. Oh she _loved_ seeing him in pain. Moments later, she took her finger off the trigger;she heard Vegeta sigh. "It hurts doesn't it?"

"_No_." Vegeta sneered, he rubbed his upper arm. "It felt like I was soring through space while eating poptarts."

The seven year old girl lowered her gun. "Will you let me teach you how to be a gentleman?"

"NO!" Bulma pointed the BB gun, and aimed at his face. Vegeta's eyes widened. "Fine! I'll let you teach me!"

Bulma squealed in delight. "Yes!" She dropped the metal BB gun, and started to jump up on Vegeta's orange trampoline. She was glad that the Play Room's cielings were high, or she would of had a head injury. "BUT!" Vegeta said, "I'm gonna teach you how to not be a sissy."

"What?" Bulma stopped jumping. She wasn't a sissy. She knew she was a very bold girl, sometimes, and she goes outside in the rain just to play with the worms. Sissies don't play with worms! And sissies don't stand up for themselves. She stood up agianst the jerk in front of her. "I am NOT a sissy. You're a sissy!"

"NO! I'm not!"

"Then why were you crying like a baby when I shot you with BB's?"

Vegeta scowled. "Those were metal BB's! Those hurt the most! And I wasnt crying. I never cry." He crossed his arms over his chest to prove his point. He smirked, seeing that Bulma had nothing else to say.

"Well... You cried when you were a baby!" Bulma blurted.

_'I spoke too soon.'_ Vegeta rolled his eyes. "I was a baby. Babies cry because they can't talk."

Bulma frowned. She wasn't gonna let him win the aguement. "Yes they do!" Bulma stepped off the trampoline and walked over to Vegeta. She crossed her arms over her chest, mimicking the jackass in front of her.

"Wow!" Vegeta sarcastically said, "Mama or Papa! I don't understand most of the things babies say. And you don't either! No one does!"

"Yes I do..."

"No you dont!" Vegeta growled. He knows what Bulma is trying to do. Well, he wasn't gonna back down either. He knows he's right and she's wrong. And he was positive that Bulma knew that too. "You're still a sissy anyways..."

"No I'm not! Someone needs to teach you how to be nice to others!"

Vegeta smirked. "I thought you were gonna teach me..." Bulma uncrossed her arms, and walked to the big wooden chest.

"I'm trying! But you won't listen." Bulma found an inflatable hammer. She noticed that it was green, and in purple and black bold lettering that said: _'Grave Digger.' _Bulma raised an eyebrow. "What's a Grave Digger?

Vegeta's jaw dropped. "You haven't heard of Grave Digger?!" He asked slowly.

"No..." Bulma trailed off. She didn't know a Grave Digger was important to know about. She watched Vegeta mumble something to himself then looked at Bulma with wide eyes.

"How about Maximum Destruction?"

"No."

"Predator?"

Bulma shook her head.

"Monster Mutt?"

"No."

"What?!" Vegeta threw his hands up in the air. "Have you ever been to Monster Jam?"

Bulma frowned. "What's a Monster Jam?"

The seven year old boy raised an eyebrow. "You're no fun.. Lots of people go to Monster Truck rallies."

"Well I don't. I don't even know what a Monster Truck is." Bulma shrugged. "I don't even know why you're making a big deal about it. It's just a truck."

Vegeta smirked. "That's why you're a sissy." Bulma opened her mouth to protest agian but he cut her off. "Non-sissies know the difference between Monster Trucks and normal Trucks."

Bulma gave up the aguement and growled, she crossed her arms agian. "Fine. I'll let you teach me, but you have to let me teach you. Deal?"

Vegeta smiled cockily. He held out his right hand. "Deal." Bulma smiled. Oh she had plans for him.

Vegeta was thinking the same thing.

* * *

"Vegeta, would you please hand me a breadstick?" Livia asked.

It was about seven, and Bunny invited the Ouji family to dinner. Bulma and Vegeta had a deal, and niether of them were going to break it. Earlier, Bulma learned what Monster Trucks were. Vegeta went on Google and showed her pictures of Grave Digger. He also showed her vids on YouTube. She realized why Vegeta made it a big deal. Monster Trucks looked _awesome. _She could't wait until the next Monster Truck rally. But she didn't know how her parents would react. It made Bulma forget all about teaching Vegeta to be a nice gentalman... Until now. She watched Vegeta keep eating his spaghetti after his mom asked for a breadstick.

"Gentalmen listen to their mothers, Vegeta..." Bulma bit into her breadstick. She watched Vegeta glare at her, and grab a breadstick from the basket in front of his plate, and handed it to his mom. He continued to eat his food.

"Non-sissies don't stare at people." Vegeta mumbled loud enough for Bulma to hear.

Bulma turned to the left, so she was facing Vegeta. "Thats stupid. What kind of rule is that? What does that have to do with being a sissy?" She thought for a moment. "I thought that _'Non-sissies look at their obsticles dead in the eye._'"

Vegeta mentally scolded himself for saying those words to her earlier. "Just.. don't stare at me. Its kinda creepy."

Bulma slightly tilted her head, widened her eyes, and smiled from ear to ear. "You mean like this?"

Vegeta shuddered. "Yes.. like that." He started to eat his food again but he felt her eyes on him the whole time. "Stop doing that, girl. It's making me feel unconfortable. He looked back at her and regreated it. "Stop!"

The little girl shook her head, still making the face that's creeping Vegeta out. "_Please _stop making that face, girl."

Bulma did so. "Gentalmen always say please." Vegeta frowned and ate some of his cesar salad, mumbling about how annoying Bulma is.

Their parents watched the whole conversation between their kids. Bunny looked at Livia, who had a big smile on her face. Bunny smiled back. And Dr. Briefs and Vegeta Senior just raised an eyebrow. They had NO clue on whats going on...

After dinner was done, Bunny and Livia went to go clean in the kitchen, Vegeta Senior and Dr. Briefs went into the office to talk about buisness, and Bulma went into her room. Vegeta's dad forced his son to go with her. He wanted to leave even more when he saw that her room was pink and was covered in stuffed animals. Vegeta could barely see the floor! He noticed that there was a small table that had a tea set on it and stuffed animals bigger than him were gathered around the table. Vegeta sat on her plush bed, and glared at Bulma.

"What?" Bulma asked, annoyed. "What's wrong this time?"

"Pink."

"Yeah. So?"

"TOO MUCH PINK!"

Bulma rolled her eyes. "When I was in your playroom, I didn't complain about your room being too blue did I? She saw Vegeta roll his eyes. He eyed a pink chest that was a few feet in front of her.

"Whats in there?" Vegeta asked. "If its a stuffed animal, I swear I'll throw up all over your stuffed animals thats gathered around that table over there."

"It's not a stuffed animal." Bulma quickly said, getting defensive. "Just take a look."

Vegeta eyed Bulma suspiciously, and walked over to the trunk. He slowly opened it, his jaw dropped in disbelief. "You have to be joking." He said slowly. He held up a baby blue princess dress. "You dress up? What is wrong with you?" He grabbed another princess dress except that this one was green. Then another. Then another. In the end, Vegeta ended up with four princess dresses, six cheerleading uniforms, three smocks, an apron, and a police uniform.

Bulma laughed at the look on his face. "Yes I do like to dress up. Most little girls do. The accessories are in the purple trunk by my balcony."

Vegeta didn't even bother putting the costumes back into the pink trunk. He just walked over to the purple trunk. Vegeta opened it, and dug up goggles, a beret, six pairs of pom-poms, a badge and metal handcuffs, a stethescope and plastic booster shots, a plastic cardiac defibrillator and wands and hair pins. "Heh.. " He examined the handcuffs and a idea popped in his head. "Lets play cops and robbers. I wanna be the cop."

"No." Bulma responded bluntly.

"What? Vegeta blinked twice.

"You're not handcuffing me to anything. Ive hidden the key anyways..."

Vegeta growled, then he sat back down on Bulma's bed. "Lets watch a movie."

Bulma walked out the room. Ten minutes later, she returned dressed in her pajamas. Vegeta watched her walk over to her entertainment system, and grabbed a familiar black gaming system controller. She clicked the power button on her TV remote. The tv turned on, revealing the xbox 360 dashboard.

Vegeta smirked. "You play xbox?" He was surprised, but didn't want to show it.

Bulma shrugged. "Yea. So?"

"You got Ultamite Marvel vs Capcom 3, Halo: Reach, and MW3?"

"Yea...But my parents dont know. Please don't tell."

Vegeta chucked. "Sure. I'm not a tattle tale." He really didn't care how she got these games in the first place. He just wanted to play. So, for the rest of the night, Bulma and Vegeta killed others in matchmaking.

* * *

**:D Yaay! How'd I do?** **And school is commin' up for them soon. It might be in the next chapter... **

**Anyways... Review and tell me how you feel. **

**Til then, BYEEEEE!**


End file.
